


They All Knew...

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Humour, Poetry, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You return to your family at Kaer Morhen. Of course you're excited to be with all of them again, but one of them even more than the rest.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It was winter once more and you were preparing to head back to Kaer Morhen to meet the others once more. It always warmed your ever coldening heart to reunite with them. One of them in particular.

Riding through the gates to the keep, you pushed down your nerves and focused on getting yourself settled. It always took a while after being on the road for the majority of the year. Having a bed to sleep in every night. Company whenever you wanted it. Being safe from judgement and harassment. 

With your horse stabled and sorted you head into the main keep. Scorpion and a mare you weren't familiar with were the only other horses in the stables which either meant Eskel and most likely Vesemir were the only one's here or the others had arrived and gone out. "Ah, she has returned once more" Vesemir made his way over to you with a grin before pulling you into a hug "it's good to see you Y/n".

You hugged him back and a smile broke out on your own face "it's good to see you too Ves" you moved apart and you watched as he checked you up and down for any sign of damage - a habit he never seemed to drop with any of you. "Eskel around?" you asked.

He laughed "only just seen me and already wanting to get away" he joked "or is it just that the man in question is held even closer to your heart?" You shot him a warning glare before shaking your head at him. 

"Whatever old man" you shot back "I worry about what goes on in that crazy head of yours". Of course Vesemir was pretty correct in his assumption but you weren't about to admit that. Thankfully he dropped the subject.

"He's trying to clear a way through to the armoury" he told you "though I've told him most of what's in there is most likely crushed anyway". You nodded. "Ciri is back already too but she's gone out to try and talk with those damned rock trolls".

"On her own?" you asked with raised eyebrows.

"You doubt she can handle it on her own?"

"No, I'm just surprised you let her" you shot back with a grin. 

Vesemir rolled his eyes at you and crossed his arms over his chest "just go and find Eskel already, leave me in peace". There was no malice in his voice but he smirked as he saw you squint your eyes at him in annoyance. He'd known for years about your feelings for Eskel but had never tried to force the matter. Walking away without another word you made your way towards the old armoury.

As you got close you heard a sudden rush of rubble falling and the annoyed "shit" that followed. Turning the corner you leaned against the wall and crossed your arms over your chest. Whilst he pulled himself free of the rubble, Eskel had yet to notice you and you grinned as you took in his irritated expression. 

When he was finally back on his feet and attempting to rub as much of the dust from his clothes as possible he finally halted in his movements. Turning around his face broke into a grin upon seeing you "Y/n".

"Eskel" you smiled back at him "doesn't look like that's going so well" you nodded at the stubborn blockage. He rolled his eyes at you before looking back over his shoulder at the challenge before him. 

"It's going" he defended as he turned back to you "I've moved at least 3 large boulders from it this morning".

"3!" you opened your eyes wide in mock surprise "how ever did you manage that?" You and Eskel both laughed as you made your way over to him and wrapped your arms around him in a hug. He held you tight and you closed your eyes for a moment to simply enjoy the feeling. The embrace was over far too soon for you but you hid the fact well.

"This is new" Eskel gently grabbed your chin and turned your face so that he could better see the fresh scar that ran from your cheekbone to your lower jaw.

"Yeah" you sighed "had a run in with the witch hunters a few moons back" you told him.

"What happened?" he asked with furrowed brows as he slowly lowered his hand from your face.

Releasing a long breath you gave him the short version "I was an idiot is what happened. They had over a dozen innocent people locked up under accusation of witchcraft" you paused "I know it wasn't my problem but like the fool I am I set out to help them". You remained quiet as Eskel took the information in. "Don't be pissed at me".

"Pissed at you?" Eskel frowned.

"I know you always tell me to keep out of political crap" you shrugged.

He laughed lightly "I can't be pissed at you for trying to help people Y/n. It's who you are. I just worry that one of these days it will get you more than a scar or two".

"We'll see" you forced a smile before moving to get past Eskel and assess the task before you. "So you moved 3 big stones already. That means we should only have about another hundred right?" Eskel seemed to appreciate that you wanted to change the subject and quickly chuckled before shoving you playfully and getting back to work.

===

Geralt arrived with Jaskier two days after your arrival leaving only Lambert still to come.

"Where is that idiot anyway?" you asked aloud as you sat around the table the following day "he leaves it much later and the pass is going to be blocked".

"You know Lambert" Geralt scoffed "likes to cut it close and barely scrape by".

"Ten Crowns says he's spent one too many nights in some brothel" Jaskier chimes in. 

Eskel laughed "I'll take that bet. What he's more likely doing is trying to get as many last minute supplies as possible to make his damned Vodka".

"Or both" Geralt scoffed. You all laughed and you felt warmed by the atmosphere. It always felt like recharging your soul being back here. It was the closest thing you'd ever had to a home after all and these people were your family.

"Speaking of alcohol" Ciri beamed "wait until you see what I found on my travels" she stood and rushed off to go and fetch whatever it was. A couple of minutes later she returned and placed a bottle on the table.

"Wine?" you frowned in confusion.

She rolled her eyes at you "read the label stupid". Eskel reached for the bottle and spun it so that he could do just that. Leaning closer to him you took a look as well. 'The White Wolf' you grinned as you looked up at Geralt. 

"They're naming wine after you now?" Eskel asked in disbelief before popping the cork and lifting it to his lips for a swig. "Though I'll admit, it's not half bad" he held out the bottle to you and you took a taste.

"I worked a contract for a Toussaint Vineyard" Geralt told you "that was part of their way of thanks". You handed the bottle towards Vesemir but he shook his head so you passed it over the table to Jaskier. He took it without hesitation and took a generous swig. 

"How is it that I have to argue with every idiot I work a contract for just to get my coin and you're getting houses and wine on top Geralt?" you asked in disbelief. "Are we doing something wrong?" you turned to Eskel beside you.

He laughed "you know Geralt, always the over achiever. Me and you just stick to the simple life".

"But where's the fun in that?" Jaskier chimed in "the bigger the adventure, the better the song I can write. And once my ballads spread the lands, people will beg you to take their contracts".

"Sure, that's it" Ciri grinned as she took the bottle from him "so why don't you give us all a verse or two?"

"Must you really encourage him?" Geralt sighed as Jaskier quickly clambered to his feet and grabbed his lute that never seemed to be too far from his reach at any time. 

"There once was a witcher names Eskel" Jaskier began and you all watched him in anticipation "working hard as a witcher successful". You looked at Eskel to find him holding back a laugh. "Though not one to gloat, and best friends with a goat" a laugh escaped your lips "was a very fine witcher indeed". You were quick to give a round of applause which the others soon joined with their own and shared laughs.

"Hilarious" Eskel shot Jaskier a pointed look "but I think it's Y/n's turn".

"Of course" Jaskier quickly looked off in thought before starting "Y/n is enchanting but deadly, who unfortunately refuses to bed me" you spat out some of the drink you'd had in your mouth "Though it breaks this poor heart, it was clear from the start, that she already longed for another". As the others' laughter increased you stared up at Jaskier questioningly.

He simply gave you a cheeky grin in response before bowing for his applauding audience. You caught Geralt's eyes briefly and found that he was also sending a smirk your way. It was in that moment that it hit you. They all knew...


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts are all over the place and the others notice this, leading to a revealing conversation with Geralt.

You'd tried to push the realisation that they'd all been aware this whole time to the back of your mind over the next few days. What if they'd already said something to Eskel? What if he knew anyway? You must have been doing something without realising if everybody else had figured it out. Having your thoughts elsewhere proved a bad idea once again as you misplaced a foot and found yourself being knocked off balance.

"Fuck" you sighed as you grabbed hold of the top of the post just in time to stop your fall. Throwing a quick glance over your shoulder at the deadly plummet beneath you, you hurriedly pulled yourself back up to safety.

"Damn Y/n, you really must be getting crappy in your old age" Lambert's smirking figure greeted you as you stepped down safely from the gauntlet.

"Shut up" you scoffed as you made your way over to him "I'm not the one leaving it so late the pass is already blocking up". You pulled him into a brief hug before stepping back to take a proper look at him as he shrugged off your comment.

"Had some stuff to do" he told you.

"Sure you did" you grinned "what was her name?"

Lambert smirked back at you and wiggled his eyebrows. The both of you broke out laughing "so how's the path been treating you?" you asked as the two of you headed towards the keep.

"Same shit different day" he replied "but what else is new". You were all used to Lambert's passive aggressive attitude to the path so you simply rolled your eyes at him. "Seems like you've been losing your touch though" he pushed on "falling off the gauntlet" he tutted "rookie move. Not to mention that" he motioned to your new scar.

"Screw you Lambert" you shoved his shoulder "I just missed my mark a little is all".

"Witchers don't miss their marks Y/n" he held your eyes for a moment "that's how they end up dead". You knew that he was showing concern for you in his own weird way but you still felt irritated at the jibe.

"Don't worry about it" you shrugged him off as you fixed your gaze forward "I'm fine". All you got was a hum of acknowledgement before you thankfully reached the others and the topic was dropped.

\---

You'd always enjoyed the view from atop the keep walls. The vast landscape before you helped you feel a little less trapped in the world. You'd never liked heading into the large cities like Novigrad, there was always too much going on.

"You skipped dinner" a voice you'd know anywhere came from behind you. Glancing back briefly you met eyes with Geralt and offered him a shrug.

"Wasn't hungry" you told him as he came to sit besides you on the edge of the wall. The two of you remained in a comfortable silence for a while before he spoke again. 

"Lambert said you fell from the gauntlet this morning".

"Ugh, he's not gonna let that one go any time soon is he" you scoffed as you tried to make light of the situation. 

"Y/n" Geralt wasn't having any of that "you've been off the past few days. What's bothering you?"

"I'm fine" you tried to put a stop to the questions but even you knew that your comment lacked conviction. Letting out a sigh you kept your eyes straight ahead "I've just had some stuff on my mind is all. Nothing important". You could feel Geralt's eyes practically burning a hole into the side of your head but determinedly refused to look at him.

"Is this about Jaskier the other night?" he asked.

"What?" you scoffed and tried to play ignorant.

"Y/n, you know he didn't mean anything by it" Geralt urged.

"That's nothing to do with it. Why should some silly rhymes bother me Geralt?" When he remained silent you knew that he was already seeing straight through your attempts at dodging the subject. "Seriously, why would you think that bothered me?" you tried. 

"Because he was close to the truth maybe" Geralt suggested. You turned to him, mouth open to argue but stopped when you met his steadfast gaze.

You face fell with a deep sigh and you turned back away from him "am I really that obvious?"

A sigh of relief left Geralt's lips upon your final acceptance of the chat. "We grew up together Y/n. We know you". He let that sit for a moment before continuing "though he sure as Hel doesn't seem to notice it himself" he laughed "then again, neither do you".

You frowned at that and wondered if he was talking about the same thing as you. Upon seeing your confused expression he let out another laugh "you're both completely oblivious to it".

"I... What are you talking about?" you were still baffled by his comments "Oblivious to what?"

"You're really gonna make me say it aloud?" you met his eyes again as he rose an eyebrow in challenge. Your silence urged him on "you and Eskel have been in love with each other for decades and it seems to be clear to everybody but you two". You opened and closed your mouth a few times trying to come up with a response but eventually gave up.

Geralt placed a hand on your shoulder and gave you a soft smile "maybe it's time for you both to actually talk to each other about it?" With that, he gave your shoulder a final squeeze before standing and leaving you with this monumental revelation.


	3. Relief

You hadn't managed to muster up the courage to find Eskel that day. Nor the day after. You'd not really spent much time with any of the others either. You felt almost embarrassed to see them since realising that they had all been aware of your feelings for Eskel this whole time. You also had to try and gauge whether Geralt was right about Eskel's feelings.

What if you spoke to him and he turned you down. He'd never be cruel of course but you weren't sure you could handle the rejection. Not to mention your relationship would never recover from such a thing. Gods, why was this all so complicated. You almost wished the rumours about Witcher's being emotionless were true.

Throwing aside your bed covers you got out of your bed, where you'd spent the past few hours staring at the ceiling whilst trying to get to sleep. Moonlight shone through the window and a cool breeze wrapped around you. Throwing on a plain undershirt and pulling on some loose trousers you padded over to your door, hand raised to the handle before pausing. 

"What were you doing? Where you actually planning on talking to him?" Dangerous! your mind screamed at you. Don't do it! The fear kept you fixed in place for a few more moments before you determinedly pushed on. Swinging the door open you hurried out and headed in the direction of Eskel's room. 

Just as you rounded the corner though you bumped into somebody. Quickly regaining your balance you stepped back only to meet eyes with Eskel. Now that he stood in front of you, all of your confidence washed away and you were stood with a dumb look on your face.

"I was just coming to see you" Eskel spoke first. He looked nervous too.

"Me too" you replied "coming to see you I mean" you fell over your words "I wanted to talk to you". Both of you fell back into a heavy silence for a while after that. You looked away from his eyes, unable to hold the eye contact any longer, and rubbed the back of your neck "so..."

"What happened?" Eskel blurted out "I've not seen you in days and something is off between us. Did I do something wrong?"

"Wha- no you didn't do anything Eskel" you assured him quickly, not liking the guilty look on his face "I just..."

"Then what is it?" his eyes held an urgency to them "You've been avoiding me. Are you sure I've not upset you? You can tell me you know I won-"

"I love you!"

The words fell from your mouth with about as much elegance as a dying Rotfiend and felt as though they'd poisoned the air just as much too. Your eyes went wide as soon as you realised you'd actually said them.

"You love me?" Eskel frowned as a look of confusion covered his face.

When you dared to meet his eyes again, your tongue turned to lead in your mouth. "I-I'm sor-sorry" you stuttered "I just..." you couldn't even come up with a good reason. Unable to take the confused look and the suffocating silence any longer you turned and ran. 

Childish, you knew, but you couldn't stand being there any more. You'd made a fool of yourself and ruined a friendship that was so fundamental to you that you weren't sure what you were going to do without it. As soon as you reached the safety of your room you moved to shut the door, but a hand stopped it.

Unsurprisingly, Eskel stood preventing the door from closing before pushing it back open. You took a step backwards, trying to prepare yourself for what was to come. You stood like a stunned deer as you waited for him to speak.

In the end he simply shook his head and stepped into the room and closed the distance between you. He now stood so close that you could feel his steady breath fanning over your face. "You tell me you love me and then run off?"

"I..." you didn't know what to say "I'm sorry".

"You should be" he answered and it felt like a stab to your heart. He lifted a hand and gently ran his fingers over your cheek where a stray tear had broke free "you didn't give me chance to say it back".

You frowned in confusion at his words but neither of you said anything else in that moment. Instead, he slowly closed the distance between your lips and kissed you so softly that it felt like you might be imagining it. You quickly responded to the kiss and moved your own lips in reciprocation. 

When you both pulled apart enough to make eye contact your heart was beating double time. "We've wasted a lot of time" Eskel smiled softly at you. "Especially when we could've been doing more of that".

You placed your hand on his arm to reassure yourself that he was indeed real "does this mean that you... that you-"

"I love you too idiot" he smiled wider at you.

A relieved laugh escaped your lips as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
